Forest frenzy
by Dominion of Shadows
Summary: The return of Venommyotismon with avengence. To protect Dokugumon and to bring Pumpkinmon back to the dark lord, the digidestined must come to their senses and gather their strength


_This is the follow up from "Myotismon's New Friend". Pumpkinmon and Kuwagamon are still tagging along with the digi-destined, but Mammothmon left for home with Tapirmon once again. They now reach a forest, unnamed, and endure unbelievable things on the way._

"So, how long have you lot been wandering around the digital world?" Pumpkinmon asks. "A while" Izzy replies; not even bothering to think of the days exactly.

"Well, I just hope we don't run into anything dark, scary, or strong for a long time to come" Tai says whilst stretching. "In that case, I hope I don't _bug_ you too much" something from above their heads said in multiple voices harmoniously.

"Why do we have to do this all the time?" Joe says with his head in his hands.

"If I can remember correctly, I think that may be my old nemesis, Dokugumon" Pumpkinmon whilst rubbing his chin, trying to remember. Simultaneously, a six eyed, six legged spider like Digimon came out of the tall, gangly trees.

"You guessed correctly, you Halloween leftover!" Dokugumon said to Pumpkinmon.

"So, what are you doing here?" Pumpkinmon asks Dokugumon as light conversation.

"Apart from the fact that I live in this forest, I also came to tell you that Venommyotismon is looking for you again"

"Impossible, Mammothmon froze his feet to the floor and he toppled over"

"Not any more, his servant Meramon melted the ice and now he's free with a vengeance like nothing on earth"

"Man, why do you have to go and ruin the moment?" Gabumon asks the spider beast.

"Sorry, but you better run" Dokugumon said and then fled back up the tree.

"We may be in for trouble here" Joe said with the most obvious reply ever heard.

"DUH!"

After that, they hear the sound of the dark lord bellowing out to Mammothmon to return. "MAMMOTHMON!"

"Uh-oh, run!" Izzy says with a worried face whilst running, the rest of digi-destined behind and Pumpkinmon at the back. "How long will we be running for?" T.K asked his brother. "Hopefully long enough for Venommyotismon to lose our tracks!" Matt replied.

After about 20 minutes of running in the one direction, they eventually stop at what looks like a semi-normal jungle with some sort of village in the heart of it all.

"Where exactly are we?" Mimi asks, wanting to know for safety sakes.

"We are still in Dokugumon's jungle, but the other side of it" Pumpkinmon replies.

"Does Dokugumon live in _all _this forest?" T.K asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" Tai said, surprised himself.

"Please don't mention that name here!" A fungus Digimon said, with a touch of fear in his voice. "Hey, it's Mushroomon!" Palmon said in excitement. "Who?" Gommamon asks.

"You mean to say you don't know Mushroomon?"

"What can I say; I'm a fish Digimon, not a plant Digimon"

"That doesn't matter" Mushroomon said in a friendly voice "My name's Mushroomon, I'm a rookie Digimon. I'm quite friendly when you're friendly to me"

"He seems harmless enough" Agumon mentions in Gabumons ear.

"Yeah well, I'm keeping a close eye on him anyway" Gabumon replies, his eyes focused on the overgrown mushroom.

Later on, they all sat down around a fire whilst eating roasted marshmallows and conversing with each other happily. "So, do you guys fear Dokugumon or something?" Izzy asks Mushroomon.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when we spoke about him earlier, you told us not to mention his name here"

"To be honest, yes we're afraid of him, our team leader Cherrymon, however, banished Dokugumon from this part of the jungle forever"

"But why?"

"It's a long story"

"We got time"

"Well, when Myotismon came out looking for new servant after Pumpkinmon left he came here to look, and found Dokugumon. He took over Dokugumons body, and sent him into this place. My friend Floramon fought against him to stop him from this madness and – well, Floramon is no more"

"Aww, that's pretty sad" Patamon said to Mushroomon, feeling his pain.

"It's my entire fault" Pumpkinmon showed himself to Mushroomon at that point.

"It's you, why did you leave Myotismon!" Mushroomon said with a touch of rage in his voice.

"Because I got sick and tired of him bossing me about, so I left, but I didn't know he would take over Dokugumon and destroy your friend Floramon"

"You better return before my squad come after you" Mushroomon said as he got onto his feet with his fists in the air, ready to battle it out for the vengeance of Floramon.

"Wait, I'm sure there is an alternative solution for this" Tai said trying to calm Mushroomon down.

"Okay, okay, I'll return in the morning. I'll only do it if you let Dokugumon back into this part of the jungle when Myotismon lets him go again" Pumpkinmon laid down the deal for Mushroomon. "Pumpkinmon, I thought you hated Dokugumon?" Matt questioned the pumpkin headed Digimon.

"I do, but it's not his fault"

"Maybe we can help you out" Mushroomon said, calling out the rest of his squad.

After the call and out of the tents behind the digi-destined came a Vegiemon, Kiwimon, Gizamon and Gazimon all appeared, ready in their squad uniforms with their leader, Mushroomon, in front of the troop.

"We are trained to help out crisis situations containing evil Digimon"

"Great, we're getting help from the A-team" Kuwagamon said unenthusiastically and sarcastic.

"Well, If you don't want our help, then good luck on your own" Gizamon answers the sarcasm.

"Look guys, it's my fault your friend Floramon is – well – gone, but I can help you get your revenge and avenge your friend the best you can" Pumpkinmon accepted the blame.

"I wish Floramon could return right now" Mushroomon said with a tear forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Okay guys, let's go get Dokugumon freed" Matt commanded; his head tilted downward with grim, dark eyes gazing at them all one-by-one-by-one.

_Will Venommyotismon actually be gone this time, will Dokugumon be free or done for himself. Check out the next chapter soon to find out_


End file.
